


Electrifying Trainer’s Family

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash learns that Lt. Surge is his father and he’s two new brothers. With Misty and his mother being nothing but rude and abusive towards him, Ash decides to stay in Vermilion City, with his new family.





	1. The Unknown Son

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

Ash crouched down over Pikachu tears in his large brown eyes. He could hear footsteps approaching before he heard Misty talking “You Idiot I told you not to come here now look, Your Pokemon Is hurt and it is all your fault”. Ash let out a whimper and curled over Pikachu expecting to feel Misty hitting him but after a few moments he looked up and saw three people one of which was Lt. Surge standing in front of him with Misty’s arm held in his hand.

Lt. Surge looked at Ash as he was crouched down over his down partner, a frown on his face as he heard what the red haired girl called him. “She’s right Ash.” Brock said crossing his arms over his chest, “I mean you saw the condition of the other Pokemon what were you thinking?” Now Surge was frowning ever more as he heard the elder male speak to the raven haired teen.

Surge saw enough when the female went to hit the teen moving with surprising speed he grabbed her arm and noticed his sons, Red and Ritchie were standing next to him glaring at the female, he could feel the eyes locked onto his back as he said “What are you doing”

“What am I doing?” Misty said like it was no issue. “I am teaching this idiot a lesson!” she said trying to break free from his grip. “He obviously can’t learn a damn thing so he needs to be reminded just how much of a fool he really is.”

Ash let out a small whimper curling up tighter when one of the three a boy his age with spiky brown hair reached out and slapped Misty making him miss as the third male knelt down and asked in a soft voice “Are you okay?”

Ash almost jumped out of his skin, with how close the voice was to him. “I-i-i.” He was choked up, the words from both Misty and Brock having been like daggers to his heart, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes as he desperately tried to keep himself together. “I don't know.” he whispered clutching Pikachu to his chest. 

“Come with me we have everything needed to treat the little guy in the back, My name is Red I am Lt, Surges son” Red said carefully leading Ash away as the confrontation escalated between his brother, father and the two others.

Ash smiled through his tears. “A-Ash.” The raven haired teen whispered moving closer to Red when he heard Misty screeching. “My name is Ash Ketchum.” he hugged Pikachu closer trying to drown out Misty calling for him to come back and get what he deserves.

“ASH KETCHUM! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Misty screamed her face red in anger. “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!” 

Surge had never been more mad-no not mad this wasn’t him being mad it was him being enraged. “Just where do you get off!” He he hissed in anger, Misty turn to him only to shrink under his harsh glare, it didn’t help that Raichu was right beside him cheeks glowing with electricity as the electric type glare growling at her. “You, have no right to treat him like that you little stuck up spoiled red haired brat.” 

Misty would have glared, or would have yelled her head off, but Surge’s imposing muscled figure, his lips pulled back into a snarl much like his partner. “Its little brats like you that i can’t stand, you see a trainer who you think you can boss around and abuse just because they are weaker than you? That. is. pathetic .” He hissed spitting out the last three words like they were venom from an arbok. “I want you out of here.” 

“What? You can’t just-HEY!” Misty’s rant was interrupted as Surge grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her towards the exit. 

“Spoiled, rotten, ungrateful, arrogant, stuck up, basic bitches have no place in this or any gym.” As the door slid open Surge held Misty in the air winding his foot back. “Now hit the road!” He dropped kicked her out his door and watched her go flying out the door and crashing face first into a trash can. “And don't door hit you where the arbok should have ya!”

In the infirmary Ash was curled up asleep on a bed with Pikachu next him as Red watched sadly when the door opened he turned to see his father and brother and said “You realize he is our family right” Looking up Red saw the shocked and confused looks on his brother and father’s faces.

“Red what are you talking about?” Richie asked as Surge nodded, “How can he be our family? I mean we only just meet him today how can you be sure?”

“Take a close look at his face, he looks like a younger me and you Richie with dark hair he is our brother, I know this without a doubt he even has a pikachu like the rest of the family” Red said running his fingers through the soft black hair.

Surge took a closer look at the sleeping raven haired teen, brushing his thumb along his cheeks. “You know.” Said Surge smiling. “I can see it he looks like you two when you would both sleep curled up next to each other.”

“But now what do we do he is scared” Ritchie asked as Sparky came out of his pokeball at that moment and joined Ash on the bed curling up next to the raven haired trainer.

“We look after our own.” Said Surge, Raichu crawling into the bed with the two Pikachu and Ash and laid between the two smaller Electric types and curls it’s tail around Ash. “We take him in and we protect him, and show him some love.”

“What about his mom?” Ritchie asked as he saw his brother let out his own pikachu making it a nice little family curled up on the smallest male.

Surge frowned, “We contact her and see what she has to say.” Surge had a look come over his face. “But if it’s who I think his mother is then I think it’s safe to say we need to get him away from her.”

“Why Dad?” Red asked confused on the reaction his father had to the thought of a woman.

“The mother...Delilah, she was a something of a loose cannon she seemed nice and a sweet girl, but as it got on she became more controlling and demanding.” Surge rolled his eyes. “I can’t tell you how many times she tried to collar me and tie me down.” he looked at Ash. “If I had known she was gonna have a kid i would have stayed and then taken him with me.”

“It is not your fault Dad, But now we have the chance to do right by him I am just glad I was here or you two knuckleheads would never have noticed he was Family” Red said with a grin at his family.

“Hey!” Surge laughed while Richie pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh don't pout like that Richie you know Red is right.” Surge said shaking his head. “But you are right, we have your baby brother with us.” He smirked. “And it will be nice to have him with us.”

“Of course you will need to call Uncle Spark and let him know” Red said as he stood and added “I am going to make something for when he wakes up then I will explain everything to him, you handle the calls Dad”

Surge nodded. “Richie stay with him.” He said as he walked out of the room and moved over to the video phone and called a number he never thought he would call again.

“Hello” Deliah said as she answered the phone a smile on her face till she saw who it was and scowled saying “What do you want”

“It’s nice to see you too Deliah.” Surge grunted. “I’m calling to talk about him, and don't pretend like you don't know who I am talking about I am talking about my son.”

“He is not your son he is Mine” Deliah screeched at the screen unaware that the call was being recorded “What did the useless brat cry when you beat him” She continued in a condescending tone.

Surge glared. “You shouldn’t talk about your son like that Deliah.” He said. “After all he put up a good fight for a first time trainer.” He gave her a smirk, “Unlike a certain red haired woman i know.”

“I will have to just come get him and drag him back home since he proved he can not handle being a trainer” Deliah said in a haughty voice as she hung up the phone.

“Just as much as a bitch as I remember.” he said hanging up and then began calling another number while sending the recording to officer Jenny, and then making his second call.

A shirtless blond answered the phone with a pikachu on his shoulder exclaiming “Surge Whats up big bro” when he saw who was on the phone.

“Spark, just the one I needed to see.” he said smiling. “Listen, I need your help with something important, it involves a kid of mine.”

“Oh is something wrong with Red or Little Ritchie?” Spark asked in worry.

“It’s not Richie or Red Spark.” Surge said. “Spark i have a third son.”

“Oh I have a new Baby nephew I did not know you got a chick Pregnant, He must be the cutest little baby” Spark cooed at the thought of a new nephew.

Surge chuckled pulling out his phone and showing Spark a picture of Ash sleeping with the Pika-family. “This is him, this is my newest little one Ash.”

“Uh Bro that is not a baby” Spark said staring at the picture confused.

Surge sighed. “Spark, i never said he was a baby you assumed it was a baby.” he said giving his brother a deadpanned look.

“You said you had another son and we would have known before now so I assumed it was a baby” Spark huffed crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Sparks, i didn’t even know he was mine until today, you remember that red haired she devil I told you about?” Asked Surge.

“You mean the one that wanted you to close your gym and move in with her” Spark said after thinking for a moment.

“Yeah, that’s the one she never told me she had him so i never knew, now the bitch is coming to try and take him back.” Growled Surge.

“I will be on the next plane after I let Volkner know he will be on his way from Sinnoh” Spark said a dark look in his eyes.

“Thanks Sparks, you are a lifesaver.” Surge said winking at him. 

“No worries bro maybe we should have a family Vacation to helo him get settled in now what is my newest adorable Nephew’s Name” Spark said back to cooing at the picture.

“His name is Ash.” Smiled Surge. “Our newest little one and the baby of the family.”

“He is too cute” Spark said before snapping his fingers “I need to get a gift for him now what to get him, hm oh I know I can see if Kukui still has those two that were abandoned” Spark started talking to himself.

“Abandoned? Spark is there something you aren’t telling me?” Surge asked with his arms crossed over his chest. “Come on spill, what’s the tea?”

“Recently I rescued two pokemon a Pichu and a Mimikyu that were abandoned and are now scared of all humans. I think maybe Ash can help also did you contact Professor Oak to get Information on Ash and have his pokemon sent to the gym” Spark explained to his big brother.

Surge nodded. “Taking care of that while he’s resting I sent him a message along with a recording of my call with Deliah he should have finished sending everything by now.”

“I do have to wonder does Ash have a specialty for his pokemon like your thing for only catching Electric types” Spark asked with a hum.

Surge shrugged. “We can check that out later, i think his mother just arrived cause i can feel my bitch meetere going off and it’s going off like crazy.” he cracked his fingers and his neck. “If you’ll excuse I have a bitch to read for filth.”

“Don’t hit her let her start then you will have her Bro” Spark warned his older brother.

“Oh please, i have this placed covered she does anything it will be recorded and sent to Officer Jenny, only when she tries something will i give her the boot.”

Deliah stood in the Battle arena screaming for Surge to come out.

“And here i thought you’d never get here.” Surge said leaning against the wall. “Hello Deliah.”

“Where is he we are leaving right now” Deliah demanded glaring at the massive male.

“What makes you so sure I will let him go with you?” Surge asked looking at his nails.

“You have no choice I never put your name on his Birth Certificate see” Deliah said pulling out a sheet of paper with a smirk on her face.

“Oh? So you never planned on telling him? You were just going to keep him in the dark and abuse him?” Surge asked. “What kind of mother are you? Your suppose to love your child.”

“He is mine and i do not abuse him I just try to tell him what I know is best for him but the hardhead will not listen I thought breaking his alarm the night before he went to oak would work but Oak had that blasted Pikachu” Deliah ranted,

“Breaking his alarm? So you tried to sabotage him?” Surge asked as he was now live streaming what Deliah was saying to the cops and Professor Oak. “You tried to stop you son from pursuing his dream? Just how low can you get.”

“Oh please like you care about anything but your stupid gym now give me my son or I will call the cops” Deliah screamed at Surge.

Surge smirked, his shoulders shaking then he began laughing. “Hahahaha!” He laughed so hard he clutched his stomach.

Getting mad Deliah moved forward and slapped Surge across the face.

“And with that.” Surge said as the slap didn’t even hurt him. “You have lost check and mate.”


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Delia being carted off, Surge goes to bond with his boys only to end up getting interrupted by a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Pokemon

Shocking Trainer

 

It was certainly a shock for Officer Jenny and her cops to show up at the Pokémon Center. What they had been thinking was someone calling them because Surge had taken something too far and they were reporting him. What they hadn't been expecting, was to walk into the Center to find Surge standing there with a bound, gagged angry looking red haired  woman who was struggling to get free and was shooting Surge a look that screamed that she would kill him if she go free.

 

“Surge?” Jenny asked, her arms were crossed a scowl on her face as she wanted an answer. “What is going on? First I get a call from the Center, and now I find you here with this woman?” She motioned to Delia who was still trying to get free. “And now this? What is going on?”

 

“Everything you need to know is on here,” Surge said handing the tape to her and saying, “I have some more important business to take care of I just did not want her in my gym any longer.”

 

Accepting the tape, Jenny pocketed it as one of her men picked the struggling Delia up. “We will look it over and determine what to do then.” She blew her whistle and her men began to carry Delia out of the center as she struggled and screamed behind her gag, but her cries went unheard as she was carried away. “We will get back to you when we have what we need.” Jenny said, tilting her hat to him and then turned to follow her men out of the Center.

 

Heading back to the Gym Surge checked on Ash to make sure he was still sleeping and could not help the smile as he saw all his boys cuddled on his bed, quietly he snapped a picture of the touching moment before moving to his office and calling Professor Oak.

 

The screen was blank for a moment before it turned on, showing the back of Professor Oak’s head. “Hello? Professor Oak speaking, how can i help you?” 

 

“Hello Oak,” Surge said as the Professor appeared on screen his voice making the older male turn around.

 

“Ah! Surge.” Smiled Oak, having been the only one to truly know about the relationship between Surge and Delia he smiled seeing the elder blond haired male. “How have you been? It’s been so long since the last time I’ve seen you.”

 

“Well I got an interesting challenger earlier today you sly old geezer,” Surge said with a small glare on his face.

 

Oak had the decency to look sheepish. “Ah, I take it you are referring to young Ash?” He asked, having a feeling he knew where this call was going to go. And yet, he had a sinking feeling it was a lot more than that.

 

“Yes, and he is staying with me now so I need all his Pokémon transferred to the gym,” Surge said with a grin.

 

Oak’s smile dropped. “Surge? Why would you need all his Pokémon? You know that all the Pokémon he catches come right back here to my ranch.” He was confused, why would Surge need Ash’s Pokémon, it didn’t make sense. 

 

Sighing Surge explained everything to Oak from the beginning and why Ash would be training with all his Pokémon now, without a carry limit.

 

To say Oak was shocked was an understatement, he was appalled by what he had heard. Sure, Delia always did seem to have a side of her that Oak never liked, and it was more than common that he would hear her slip up, but she had such a perfect mask, the perfect act t fooled everyone in town. “I can’t believe this.” He whispered to himself, he was angered yes, and he was also sadden he hadn’t seen through her and seen what she was doing to Ash, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

 

“I already have the whole family on the way but i need some info on all his Pokémon and the gyms he went to before here,” Surge said changing the subject.

 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know he managed to beat both the Pewter City, and Cerulean city gyms.” Oak smiled. “From what I understand, it wasn’t a fight that earned him his badges but from his acts of courage in risking his life to help others, and knowing when to not fight a battle.” He gave Surge a look. “Sounds like a certain someone I know from back in his younger days.”

 

“Good, Now i should go set up the last things before the boys wake up so just set the transfer Oak,” Surge replied as he ended the call and moved to set up the other rooms.

 

**~Time Skip: The kids Room~**

 

Ash was surrounded by warmth, his entire body he had never been this warm before nor had he ever felt this..relaxed. At his home, he always had to be ready for when  _ she _ would wake him up, always yelling, pulling him out of his bed, or just dumping water on him. But, here for some reason he was...he felt safe, he felt wanted, he felt warmed, he felted...dare he say it...he felt  _ loved _ he actually truly felt loved for the first time in forever he felt so much love, comfort, and care that he didn’t want to wake up, he just wanted to stay here wrapped in this warmth and just be like this forever.

 

Pikachu nuzzled closer to Ash as the others surrounded them, Raichu glancing down with love in his eyes as he saw the three Pikachu’s of his Partner’s sons.

 

Sadly for Ash, his body demanded he wake up making him whine. His eyes, slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the light around him despite just waking up the warmth he felt was still there, it was still close to him and it felt amazing. His lips pulled up into a smile and he simply giggled as he let himself relax, even if he wanted to go back to sleep he was enjoying just laying in there basking in the warmth. But, sadly the warmth seemed to have another effect on him one he knew all too well. He whined, squirming as he knew he had to get up and fast but whatever was keeping him from moving wouldn’t let him go and he closed his eyes, his cheeks burning a deep red making them look like the circles on Pikachu’s cheeks as he felt it. 

 

It started as a small trickle, but then grew stronger and stronger until he knew by the feeling he was pissing himself, and he could feel it slowly a wet spot grew from the spot where he was laying and steadily growing larger as he continued to piss himself. 

 

Raichu noticed and hopping off the bed went to get Surge as Red and Richie woke up from the now wet bed.

 

“Hm?” Red mumbled, his eyes slowly opening as he felt Ash squirming making him yawn as he blinked away the sand from his eyes. “What’s going on?” He asked, it was then he felt the dampness spreading from the center of the bed and he connected the dots

 

Surge walked in and noticed the problem right away but he waited to see how Ash reacted.

 

“O-Oh sweet Mew.” Ash whimpered as he placed his hands over his face. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t think that I-I...It was just so warm...so comfortable I-I couldn’t help myself.” he had never been this embarrassed in all his life not once.  

 

“It is okay,” Surge said lifting Ash’s chin and continuing, “No one is mad at you Ash.”

 

“B-But I..I..” His cheeks were still red, as he stuttered over his own words. He couldn’t help it, if someone had just wet the bed with others sleeping in it they would be embarrassed. 

 

“Hey, dad is right Ash.” Smiled Richie, he moved over to Ash along with Red and both of them hugged him, Richie at his left side and Red at his right. “No one is mad, you had an accident nothing more nothing less.” 

 

Red nodded. “Indeed,” he smiled. “Besides, we had been meaning to clean the sheets anyway, plus we can all get nice and clean together.” His eyes gleamed, a gleam both Surge and Richie knew all too well.

 

“Oh so you want to use the big bath Red,” Surge said with a chuckle lightening the mood.\

 

“Of course pops.” Smiled Red. “What better way to get Ashy here all nice and clean then using the big bath.”

 

“Then let's go,” Surge said with a big belly laugh.

 

Ash was confused, as they helped him out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom he didn’t know what to expect, he expected the “Big bath” to be some sort large bathtub. What he wasn’t expecting, was for it to be a massive hot springs. “W-What?” He asked looking around the large hot springs in shock and awe. “B-But how?”

 

“It was one of the first things Dad had built when he designed the Gym,” Red said smiling at his new youngest brother before stripping off his clothes revealing toned muscles and dark dusky nipples. Red removed his pants without a thought showing off his fat soft 8 inch cock and smooth crotch.

 

Richie followed his brother's example, stripping out of his clothes and letting them drop to the ground at his feet. Richie did a few stretches to show off that while he wasn’t as muscular as Red, he was lean and athletic build, with his own cock being a soft 7-incher and much like Red a smooth crotch.

 

Ash blushed stuttering as his brothers stripped naked in front of him and that in itself was a crazy thought he had brothers now.

 

“Now, no need to blush.” Turning around, Ash had to slap his hands over his face. Surge stood before him, naked, not a single article of clothing was on him exposing that he was a muscular man, having tall stature, his muscles were compact making it so each time he moved his muscles would flex as he did. Even so much as breathing caused him to flex, his pecs were perfect and moving down his chest showed just how chiseled and perfect he was as he had a solid 8-pack of abs. “You don't have anything to be embarrassed about.” Ash’s eyes traveled down towards his dad’s crotch and he felt as if he would faint, Surge’s cock was a shockingly 4-thick 12-inch cock with his balls being the size of melons his crotch was smooth save for the patch of hair in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 

“Looks like Ashy has never seen one as big as you Dad,” Red said laughing as he and Ritchie stood waiting to wash off before getting into the hot springs.

 

Surge chuckled. “Come on Ashy, let’s get you cleaned so we can relax.” Surge said moving over to Ash and began to help him strip, despite the blush Surge couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Now, now it’s alright just relax.” 

 

Ash was scarlet red as he was stripped naked. Unlike his brothers he had very little tonnage his stomach was soft and a little plump while his chest supported large pink nipples.

 

“See nothing to fear.” Smiled Surge as he patting Ash on his back. “Now, let’s get you clean shall we?” He said, as they moved to clean off heading towards the bathing area, they got themselves all suds up and soaked themselves, Surge being the one to help Ash as he made sure to clean his hair.

 

Unable to help it Ash let out a low moan as the strong fingers massaged his scalp working the shampoo in deep and then the warm water being poured over his body in the already toasty room.

 

Surge smiled, running his fingers through Ash’s raven colored locks as he hummed nails lightly scratching at his scalp in a way that was soothing, and relaxing for the smaller male. “Your hair is so soft Ash~” He smirked running his fingers through Ash’s hair and down his neck.

 

Ash could not stop it as his cock hardened to a respectable 7 inches due to the strong touches and the masculine scent of his father surrounding him.

 

Surge smiled, peering over him and chuckled lowly in his throat. “You enjoying it Ashy~” He hummed his hands running down Ash’s shoulders to his side. “You enjoying having me clean you~?”

 

Red and Ritchie were jacking each other off as they watched their little brother melt under their father’s touch.

 

Surge laid his chin on Ash’s shoulder, letting his soap covered hands move around towards Ash’s front. “Hm, you are enjoying it.” His hand grasped Ash’s cock. “Look at that, your all hard for me aren’t ya?” He smiled. “All hard for your daddy~”

 

“AHH” Ash moaned his hips bucking into the hand grasping his sensitive virgin cock the words being spoken making him blush even worse.

 

“My naughty little boy.” Purred Surge, one hand grasping Ash’s cock slowly pumping  his cock using his thumb to tease the head. “Getting all hot and bothered from Daddy’s touch, but you like it don't cha baby boy, I bet you love it.” He whispered in his ear, his other hand moved up and pinched at his nipple, giving it a small twist and a pull. 

 

In a mewling voice Ash moaned out “DADDY,” as his hips moved faster on the brink of orgasm.

 

“Go on, do it.” Surge growled, nipping at his ear. “Cum for daddy, be daddy’s good baby boy and cum for him.” His hand got faster, pumping up and down twisting around the shaft, rubbing the underside of the head with his fingers. “Be my good boy and cum.”

 

Moaning “Daddy,” Loudly Ash shook as his orgasm washed over him his cum shooting out onto his belly as he panted.

 

“Look at you.” Cooed Surge, “You did perfectly baby boy, cumming just for daddy how perfect~ perfectly naughty.” He smiled. “But, your Daddy’s naughty boy~ my perfectly naughty baby boy.”

 

“Told you they would be in here,” A voice came from the doorway as it opened to reveal a tan blond male.

 

“Well look who made it to the party.” Smiled Surge, not at all bothered about being caught with his hand wrapped around his son’s cock. “I was beginning to think you’d never make it with how long it was taking you to get here.”

 

“Well ran into these two on my way here bro,” Spark said pulling a younger blond and a red head into the bathroom as well.

 

“Well I’ll be shocked by a Zapdos.”Surge said. “If it ain’t little Volt, and Flint you two look like you’ve done some growing since the last time I saw you.” 

 

“Hey uncle Surge wasted no time introducing my new little cousin to the family game,” Volkner said with a laugh as the trio started stripping.

 

“Of course not.” Smirked Surge, wrapping both arms around Ash and pulled him back against him. “He’s our little baby boy~ had to introduce him to the game sooner or later.” He chuckled. “And, bath time was the perfect time.”

 

“Besides now is the best time to have some fun we are all here together,” Spark said moving and kneeling in front of Ash.

 

Ash flushed even more, his face so red it looked as if it would burst into flames. “It’s alright baby.” Surge hummed, rubbing Ash’s hips. “Just a little family bonding, just relax and enjoy.” Ash shivered, leaning back into Surge’s hold as he felt his hands rubbing along his sides. Of course, before they could get to really enjoy the bonding moment one of Surges guys came running into the bathroom. 

 

“Eh, boss.” He said, averting his eyes as he tried to not take notice of everyone in the bathroom was naked as the day they were born. “We’ve got a situation.” 

 

Surge growled, there were few things that could actually annoy him. Trainers who thought they were tough shit, trainers who abused their Pokémon, people who abused and or used others, and people who interrupted him and his family when they were finally going to have some fun. “This. Had. Better. Be. Good.” He hissed, his teeth bared like a snarling Houndour.

 

“It’s a trainer, he won’t leave.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s refused to listen, and he’s demanding that you come out and battle him. Something, about him being more important than anything you were doing at the current moment.”

 

Surge’s muscles twitched, showing just how much restraint he had from not lashing out and beating the trainer within an inch of his life. “So, some cocky, arrogant, little shit.” He hissed. “Thinks, that he can demand a battle? From the Gym Leader no less?” The man nodded. “Alright, looks like bath time is on hold boys Daddy is gonna have to beat the ass of a trainer who thinks he’s hot shit.” He said, rubbing his boys heads as he rose up from the bath and grabbed his clothes. “Feel free, to come and watch.” 

 

Ash ended up dressed in a mix match of his and his brother’s clothes, having a huge shirt that covered down to his knees from Red, and Ritchie’s hat on his head. As the group walked into the arena.

 

“It’s about time you got out here!” A voice yelled, a voice that had Ash’s eyes widening in shock and horror. “You, kept me waiting! Me! Do you, have any idea who I am?” It was none other, than Gary Oak Ash’s fellow trainer from pallet. 

 

A gaggle of Cheerleaders surrounded Gary as he stood smirking on the other side of the arena, his eyes tracing over the people with the gym leader until he noticed Ash and said “Well if it isn’t the loser of Pallet town Wittle Ashy.”

 

Surge’s eyes harden, as by his side Raichu began growling. “What was that?” He hissed, his voice a sharp as a blade and as cold as ice. “I’m sorry, but could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you.” 

 

Either Gary, was deaf or he was not reading the mood. Because, he didn’t seem to notice Surge’s mood. “Wittle wimpy, whiny, baby Ash! I can’t believe you actually made it this far! The loser of pallet actually managed past the first two gyms!” He crackled. “What? Did they feel sorry for you and your little baby Pokémon that they just gave you the badges?” He couldn’t help but snicker. “I bet, that’s what happened isn’t it! You begged, and whined to the gym leader’s who felt so sorry for you that they just gave you the badges!” 

 

With every word, Surge was finding it harder and harder to not beat Gary within an inch of his life. The only thing, holding him back was that he wasn’t going to get violent in front of his kids. But, standing there listening to this arrogant little shit be little his son, it was slowly driving him to a breaking point. “It’s no wonder, you’re the loser of pallet! You’re too much of a baby to do anything right! How you’re even a trainer is beyond me! You are just a wittle, whiny, pathetic-”

 

“Raichu!”

 

“ **Rai! Rai! RAICHUUUUUUUU!”**

The entire gym, was lit up with a bright golden glow as Gary and his Cheer Squad were flashed fried right in front of Surge and his family. Their bodies, glowing showing their skeletons before they fell to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs, bodies blackened and smocking. “You know, there are few things that really and I mean  _ really _ piss me off.” Surge growled, his arms crossed over his chest as Raichu mimicked his trainer’s pose. “But, the moment you go and insult my  _ son _ is the moment you fucked up.” 

 

In a flash, Gary was back on his feet shaking off the soot covering his body. “Your….your what?!” He yelled in shock, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, hell he didn’t want to believe it. Ash, little baby Ash was the son of a Gym Leader and not just any Gym Leader but one who was said to be one of the most sadistic and toughest ones. 

 

In that moment, Gary knew that Surge was right. He had fucked up.

 

Surge smirked, seeing the look of shock on Gary’s face. “You wanted, a battle right?” He asked, and Gary hesitantly nodded. “Well, consider yourself lucky because now you not only get a battle.” Richie, Red, Volkner, and Spark all pulled out their Poke balls. “You not only, get to battle me but you get to battle all of us.” Surge’s smirk was down right feral. “Hope you can handle it  _ baby. _ ”

 

Ash blushed as all of his family glared at Gary for insulting him it made his heart flutter too know they really did care about him.

 


End file.
